Thaddeus Ironthal
Thaddeus Ironthal, a dwarf from out of Terra but who now resides in the city of Solaris. He is unused to the drama and problems of his new land, however he seems not to care too much about them. The dwarf is one of six Chosen . 'Character' Thaddeus is a person who likes to stick his nose into things. Despite this, he only observes most things and doesn't actually do much. The dwarf seems rather friendly, and rather calm in times people often start to worry. You can guess it has something to do with his huge ego as he doesn't seem to scared of much if anything. Appearance Thaddeus' skin appears to be a light brown with a hint of grey and he sports a long orange bead. He is rather chubby and stands to the height of 3'5. He wears small pieces of armor on his knees, ankles, wrists, and shoulders. Chainmail that is beneath his red clothing has sleeves that extend to his wrists. Along with this he wears a helmet over his short hair. Recently he seemed to get rid of his armor and changed his normal attire. He seemed to of changed helmets and started wearing a red vest over a yellow long sleeved shirt. He also wears green pants and a belt. 'Magic' He appears to be good at Earth Magic, though the extent of his powers is unknown. However these are a few things he has been seen able to do: Teleportation: He has the ability to teleport, though the limits and restrictions of this is unknown. Manipulation of Earth: Whether it's stone, dirt, or sand, it appears he can control it. This includes changing the form of it and moving it around with only his mind. 'Biography' The dwarf hasn't told his story to many, but it is a short and simple one. Thaddeus was born into a family of blacksmiths, so he learned the art of smithing since he was a child. He didn't learn much of the other 'common dwarf skills' like mining, and he never did learn to fight well. When he grew older he got married to a dwarven woman named Illiya and they had a child named Sereda. When she was old enough he sent her to extend the business to Terra, where she died. He start up the business where she left off along with his wife who died shortly after the move from illness. He now currently resides in Solaris, living in his daughter's old home and now running her old blacksmith. 'Recent History' As of recent Thaddeus has been inactive. He has sold his old blacksmith and pretty much has retired other then special requests. He isn't seen much and it isn't known exactly where he could be outside of his home. One of the more known things he has done recently is kill the naga criminal known as Mamushi. 'Relationships' Blood Spitter & Vel - He thinks of them as higher up or some sort of mentor and normally does stuff when they ask. Sereda - His daughter. He quite loved her a lot, he however tries not to talk about her much as he'll become upset. Category:OC Category:Dwarf